Mi salvación
by Alice-halenn
Summary: El mundo desde el punto de vista de Jasper. Y como todo se relaciona con su ángel, su salvación; su Alice.


Bien, pues este es mi nuevo fic. Espero les guste. Es algo así como que el extraño mundo desde el punto de vista de Jasper, y como toda su vida gire alrededor de su dulce Alice. A mi me gusto, pero es porque se que significa cada palabra (la manera en que esta empleada). Traté realmente de meterme en la cabeza de Jasper, pero como algunos sabrán, es un personaje un tanto complejo. AH, como batalle xD Y lo lees, y ¡no hay nada de Jasper en esto! Pero aún así, se me hizo lindo. Espero les guste.

Por cierto ¡No podré actualizar para Año Nuevo!, tengo unos XV de una tía y me muero por ir, así que no regresaré a mi ciudad ni estado hasta Enero 2. Lo lamento, yo me moría por la conti! Bueno, espero tenerla pronto y…¡Feliz navidad atrasada y año nuevo adelantado!

Uff, dios, ¿Qué impuntual soy, verdad? Que bárbaro.

Mi dulce salvación

JASPER'S POV

La vida…que sentido ha de tener. ¿De que sirve la noche, si la opaca el día? ¿De que sirve despertar, si vas a dormir? ¿De que sirve vivir, si vas a morir? ¿De qué sirve correr, si vas a caer? ¿De que sirve hablar, si vas a callar? ¿De que sirve todo lo que pasa si va a terminar? Y a veces…nunca termina. O lo hace de la peor manera posible. ¿Por qué hay ángeles, si hay bestias? ¿Por qué hay felicidad, si, tarde o temprano, la tristeza la opaca? ¿Por qué hay estrellas, si las nubes las cubren? ¿Por qué hay luna, si el sol es más brillante? ¿Por qué todo lo que empieza, tiene que terminar?

Y es qué se acaba y comienza. Y se vuelve a acabar. Sin sentido es todo alrededor. Correr para tropezar, tropezar para correr. Y es que ¿Dónde queda el sentido que la vida una vez tuvo? Para mi ya nada tiene sentido. Al menos así era antes.

Por que la vida no tiene sentido si la palabra más importante no tiene; amor. Y porque los polos opuestos son necesarios para vivir. Y por que sin sol no hay luna, sin luna no hay noche, sin noche no hay día. Y sin monstruo no hay ángel…mi dulce ángel.

Alice…

Porque necesitas a tu ángel para dejar de ser un monstruo. Por que Alice es mi ángel. Y por que mi vida tiene sentido desde que ella está. Las preguntas tristes que me embargaron al principio han cambiado. Ella las ha cambiado. Por que no puedo dar un paso sin pensar en ella. Por que ella me salva de mi propio infierno. Por que ella me apoya. Esta conmigo hasta el final. Ríe y sonríe cuándo lo necesito. Y cuándo no, también. Por que ella alegra mis días y mis noches. Por que cuándo estoy a su lado no hay tiempo ni espacio, y hace más soportable la eternidad. Por que la eternidad no tiene sentido si no estás con alguien. Con el amor de tu existencia. Con mi Alice. Con ella todo está bien.

Mi ángel siempre me mantiene vivo. Y no solo de cuerpo, que ese claro que está muerto a medias, pero en el alma. Ella se encarga de que mi supervivencia en este mundo sea mucho más fácil. Es tan difícil soportar una eternidad, pero con Alice… con Alice, con MI Alice, todo es muy sencillo. Me siento capaz de dormir, de llorar, de que mi corazón lata. Todo. Alice es mi todo y mi nada. Mi amor, y mi dolor. Mi supervivencia y mi perdición. Mi dolor, y mi cura. Mi sueño y mi pesadilla. Ella es yo, yo soy ella.

Jamás sería como soy ahora si no la tuviera a ella. Mi dulce, pequeña e inocente niña. Siempre mía. Siempre a mi lado, tomando mi mano, sonriéndome, abrazándome. Amándome como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Como solo ella lo hace, como solo ella me puede hacer sentir a mí.

Ella me ha cambiado. El monstruo que una vez fui, no ha desaparecido por completo, pero si ha disminuido. Por ella soy capaz de lo que sea; no importa que, no importa cuándo, no importa donde. Soy su leal sirviente, ella mi ama. Sus deseos, mis órdenes. Sus caprichos, mis comandos. Sus sonrisas, mi pago. Sus abrazos, mi regalo. Sus besos, mi perdición. Su manera de torturarme y hacerme hacer cualquier cosa que me venga en gana. Aunque sabe que lo haré aunque no lo haga. Soy parte de ella. No hay yo en nuestra relación. Solo nosotros.

Nuestra relación no tiene comparación. No hay manera de compararnos con ninguna otra pareja. Nos conocemos el uno al otro mejor que lo que cualquier humano, vampiro, hombre lobo o cualquier criatura se conoce a si mismo. Sí algún día me separa de mi salvación, mi vida, mi ángel, seguramente me volvería loco. No habría manera de sacarme de lo más hondo de mi sufrimiento. Alice es la única persona que puede sacarme de las sombras que yo mismo creo. De la cárcel en la cuál yo mismo me torturo. Solo Alice, mi pequeña y animada Alice. Su alegría es contagiosa, su sonrisa una enfermedad, sus besos una droga. Todo en ella es perfecto, incluso sus defectos.

Sí tuviera que elegir entre toda mi vida, o Alice, sin pensarlo, elegiría a Alice, sobre mi humanidad, mis deseos, mis gustos, sobre todas estas cosas está Alice. Ella no tiene comparación. Es la chica más hermosa del mundo, la más linda, la más tierna. Ella es simplemente Alice. Y no necesita nada más. Me siento inmerecedor de tanta bondad. Es imposible que una criatura como ella, ame a un monstruo como ello. Un demonio, un destructor. Pero soy un cobarde, un egoísta, y soy completamente incapaz de alejarme de ella. No la merezco, pero la tengo. Y no pienso cambiar eso.

Las preguntas del principio cambian una vez más. Pues una pregunta no siempre está bien hecha. No hay respuestas para cada pregunta, ni pregunta para cada respuesta. No hay motivos para efecto, ni efecto para cada motivo. ¿Por qué amo a Alice? Por todo, por nada. Pero esa no es la pregunta correcta. Por que no hay pregunta correcta. Pero tampoco incorrecta. Por que el sentido de la vida es poco. Por que la vida siempre es contrariada. El amor causa felicidad, pero también dolor. Puedes correr para caer, pero entonces ¿para que correr? Seguramente se preguntaran por que hago tanta referencia con las mismas cosas. Sencillo. Todos corren. No físicamente, al menos no siempre, pero es una analogía con la vida. Escalas a la cima, y caes. Luchas por todo, y pierdes. Para mi esa es la mejor analogía, pero no todos tienen que estar de acuerdo conmigo. Y se que he repetido todo una y otra vez, al menos ante sus ojos, pero para mí, cada palabra tiene su distinto significado. Dolor aquí y allá es distinto. Mi corazón sabe todo, y mis palabras no alcanzan. El dolor no siempre es igual, ¿cierto? Aunque sea en la misma situación. Así son las palabras. La misma palaba puede tener cientos de significados, todo depende del lector, del hablante, del testigo. Todo depende de uno mismo.

Las preguntas comienzan a parecer tonterías, y a tener sus respuestas.

¿Para que vivir, si vas a morir? Bueno, ¿para que morir si vas a vivir? ¿Qué sería de alguien sin vida? ¿De que sirve vivir, si vas a morir? ¿De que sirve despertar, si no vas a dormir? ¿De qué sirve correr, si vas a caer? ¿De que sirve correr y correr si no vas a caer? ¿No es eso lo que te enseña? ¿De que sirve hablar, si vas a callar? ¿De que sirve callar, si no vas a hablar? ¿De que sirve todo lo que pasa si va a terminar? ¿ De que sirve que todo pase si no va a terminar?. ¿Por qué hay ángeles, si hay bestias? ¿Qué sería de las bestias sin ángeles? ¿Por qué hay felicidad, si, tarde o temprano, la tristeza la opaca? ¿Para que es la felicidad, si no que para curar la tristeza? ¿Por qué hay estrellas, si las nubes las cubren? ¿De que sirven las nubes si no es para cubrir a las estrellas, que, tarde o temprano, encuentran su camino hacía afuera para brillar? Por qué hay luna, si el sol es más brillante? ¿Para que hay luna sin sol para que la opaque? ¿Por qué todo lo que empieza, tiene que terminar? ¿Por qué todo lo que termina tiene que empezar?

Invierte todas y cada una de ellas, y te darás cuenta de que nada tiene sentido ni respuesta, pero aún así, existe.


End file.
